Figured It Out
by Smapdi
Summary: Morgan is confused by some recent behavior changes around the office. Just a short silly fic cuz I was bored.


Something was wrong with the docs, and I had to fix it.

Things had been weird for a few weeks. First, Dr. P and I got back from the trip to LA and found that Dr. L and her beau Cliff had split. Now, Cliff and I are close friends so I convinced him to give her another chance. But guess what? Dr. L turned him down!

Then the other weird thing. Ever since Dr. L and Dr. C came back, they barely talked to each other. They didn't argue, they didn't buy each other lunch, they wouldn't even ride the elevator together. They gave each other funny looks when they didn't think I was watching.

I asked Tamra what she thought.

"Morgan, why you always getting in those old doctor's business?"

So I asked Dr. P. He said he didn't notice any difference in Dr. C, but Dr. L was finally not annoying with her "chirpiness" whatever that meant. Then he thumped me in the balls and ran away.

Betsy overheard me. "Morgan, are you wondering what I'm wondering?"

"Why yes, Betsy." I got really close so no one else would hear. "That tall blonde woman on the second floor, I swear I saw her dressed as a clown in the subway last weekend. She was juggling."

"No, Morgan. About Dr. L and Dr. C. Don't you think they are acting strange? I came in early yesterday and they were in Dr. C's office and there was shouting."

Now I was intrigued. Shouting? That had to have been a fight.

"Tell me more."

"Well there's not much more to tell. I turned on all the lights and Dr. L came right out and her face was all red. I asked if she was OK and she just slammed her door."

I thanked Betsy for her intel and went back to phlebotomy. This was quite a puzzle. We are all quite used to those two fighting, so that's nothing alarming, but there was just this weird energy around the office lately. I thought it was just Jeremy being all sexy again but he wasn't even here yesterday.

So I decided I needed to talk to them and see if I could solve their issues. Gotta have our family harmony back!

First I went to Dr. L, because she's always warm and welcoming and also because Dr. C was with a patient. She acted like she was busy with paperwork but I recognize stalling when I see it.

"So, Dr. L, I never did hear about your trip to see Dr. C's family and all that." I figured I'd ease into it.

"Sorry, Morgan, not really my business. Why don't you to talk to Danny? I'm sure he'd welcome a discussion about his dad."

"I just might do that, but I don't know, he seems a little distracted lately. In fact, I hardly see him around the office. Do you think he found a girlfriend or something?"

That got her attention. She looked up and frowned.

"I don't know! Why are you asking me all this stuff about Danny!?" She threw a pencil at me.

"Hey, you could put my eye out!" I chewed on the pencil thoughtfully. "I thought you guys were friends and you might know, that's all. But maybe you aren't friends now?" I thought by drawing out that last sentence, she would realize I knew they had been fighting and maybe beg me to help her make up with Dr. C. I guess not.

"What? What do you mean we aren't friends? We are friends, Morgan. And co-workers. Friendly co-workers who don't know about each other's private business! That's all! Go away!"

Man, did she get mad over nothing. I was just trying to help!

So later on, I thought I'd try Dr. C. He seemed like he was in kind of a hurry to leave at the end of the day.

"So, hey, what's going on with you and Dr. L?" I figured I would try the direct approach because Dr. C. was a direct kind of a guy.

"What do you mean?" He said with sweat. Major sweat, like popping out all over, his head, armpits, the works.

"Well she nearly bit my head off today, and Betsy heard you guys yelling yesterday, so I wondered if you were in a fight."

"YES. Yes, Morgan, Betsy heard us FIGHTING. It's fine. I'm sure whatever she's mad at me for, uh, she'll get over it. I'll, uh, apologize or something. I gotta go, Morgan."

At least I solved a little of the mystery. Now maybe Dr. C would just make it up to Dr. L and things would be all back to normal!

Things did not go back to normal. Cliff came by yesterday to talk to Dr. L and as soon as Dr. C found out, he went to the gym and said he wasn't coming back. When Dr. L heard that she left too. Dr. R got mad at them both.

Then today Dr. L was humming some old Aaliyah tune and Dr. C walked in and smiled really wide and they both turned red. I thought maybe that meant she forgave Dr. C but they still weren't speaking much. He bumped into her when he was reading a file and he grabbed her arm. Then he leaned over and said something I couldn't hear and her eyes got huge. They saw me watching and Dr. C moved away really quickly and Dr. L frowned at me. But even after that she must still have been mad at Dr. C. because the rest of the day they seemed to be avoiding each other. Only I noticed because I have superhuman observational skills.  
>I knew I had to help Dr. C fix this. I came up with a great idea when I was playing ball with the dogs. See, dogs are pretty simple - you give them food and water and play with them and they love you. It's basically the same with people only you give them wine instead! And my friend Hickey, he got that name because he stuck the vacuum cleaner on his butt till he got a hickey, he makes really good home made wine. So I bought a bottle and I thought I'd take it to Dr. C. and he could give it to Dr. L and then maybe play ball.<p>

Dr. C seemed really nervous when I showed up. He was expecting Chinese food. He also didn't have a shirt on, but he probably sweated through it or didn't want to drop Chinese food on it. I do t know why he would want to eat in his boxers but hey that's his decision.

I told him I was there to fix things for him and Dr. L because I hate it when they fight. He took the wine and tried to push me out but then I heard a voice that sounded just like Dr. L say she didn't smell Chinese food and then she walked out in a towel and screamed.

Whoa.

Dr. L looks good in a towel. I'm just saying.

Dr. C just got really sweaty and Dr. L yelled at me and yelled at Dr. C and then the Chinese food guy came in and she screamed again. Then she left the room and came back in a big robe and took the Chinese food into Dr C's bedroom and slammed the door.

Dr. C asked me please not to tell anyone before he shoved me out the door. I'm just glad they aren't fighting, but why was Dr. L there in a towel? I asked him but he just said GET LOST.

So I'm thinking. Maybe Dr. C had asked her over for dinner to apologize and he spilled something on them both and had to take off his shirt and poor Dr. L had to take a shower.

But why wouldn't they want me to tell anyone? It's a great story, I'd be telling everyone if that happened to me. Of course, if I didn't know better, I would have thought it looked pretty suspicious, those two being half naked at Dr. C's place, all sweaty and nervous about being caught...

Oh.

OH.

Ohhhhhhhh...


End file.
